Ascension
Ascension will be the eighth Zombie map and is set to appear in the First Strike map pack, which is to be released on February 1, 2011 for Call of Duty Black Ops ''on the Xbox 360 and a month later on the PS3 and PC. A release date has yet to be given for the Wii. It is confirmed to take place in an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome. The map is to include Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen and will include new weapons like the Gersch Device and Matryoshka Dolls, as well as new perks such as PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up and a new enemy (space monkeys) are to appear in this map. http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/114/1144268p1.html Weapons *M14 (Off-wall) *MPL (Off-wall) *MP5k (Off-wall) *Olympia (Off-wall) *Stakeout (Off-wall) *Claymore (Off-wall) *Sickle (Off-wall) *CZ75 (Mystery Box) *Commando (Mystery Box) *SPAS-12 (Mystery Box) *AUG (Mystery Box) *FAMAS (Mystery Box) *Galil (Mystery Box) *L96A1 (Mystery Box) *China Lake (Mystery Box) *Ballistic Knife (Mystery Box) *Crossbow (Mystery Box) *HS10 (Mystery Box) *HK21 (Mystery Box) *M72 LAW (Mystery Box) *RPK (Mystery Box) *Ray Gun (Mystery Box) *Thundergun (Mystery Box) *Matryoshka Doll (Mystery Box) *Gersch Device (Mystery Box) *Death Machine (Power Up) Trivia *The name of this map's song may be called "Abracadavre", because on PC the Game Over music filename is "mus_gameover_abracadavre". *There is a rocket on the map, and it has been hinted that it will somehow affect gameplay. *The map requires electricity for perk-a-cola machines to work. *It is possible that this map enables the players to climb ladders, as there are now more vertical areas such as the launch tower. *Game files suggest that Ascension was originally planned to be released on disc, but was later removed. *The map contains a centrifuge which is a giant arm that swings at high speeds to train astronauts for high G-Forces. It is possibly a trap. *This zombie map could well be the largest yet. From the "First Strike" trailer it is visible that there is a Rocket Platform and a centrifuge. *There are three Lunar Landers that take players from one place to another. *The Centrifuge Room is the starting room and contains the Quick Revive. *If one looks at the First Strike trailer at 0:47, there appears to be a chalk outline of a sickle on the wall. It appears to be on a control panel for the Rocket Platform. *It appears that some zombies will be wearing gas masks, and one could assume they were wearing it before succumbing to zombification. *If one looks closely at the space monkeys in the First Strike gameplay trailer, the monkeys are wearing different colored shirts. There was a green one, a red one, and a yellow/silver one in the trailer. *Some zombies are wearing spacesuits without helmets. *The four main characters' appearances have changed. *There are televisions next to each mystery box spawn to tell the player where the box is. *Some sort of puzzle must be solved in order to activate/find the Pack-A-Punch Machine. *The Lunar Lander platforms transport players back to the Centrifuge room. *When the player starts the game, it will be in color. It will change to black and white after a few seconds, and won't turn to color again until the power is activated. *Space monkeys replace Hellhounds as round-exclusive enemies. *When Round 1 Starts, A Voice Similar to Reznov Will Say What Sounds to be ''Mason, Help me, She's Coming, The Mechanism Must be Repaired! *The artwork cover for Ascension, seen on the promotional poster for "First Strike", is clearly based on Inglourious Basterds. Gallery File:Ascension Rocket Platform.png|A Lunar Lander. File:MONKEYS.png|Monkey enemies. Ascension Zombies.jpg|Zombies, note the two with gas masks in the front. File:Black-ops-first-strike-dlc-trailer-shows-ascension-zombies-map-2.jpg|Another view of the map. Video thumb|left|300px|Skip to 0:43 for zombies trailer. Note: G force test machine References Category:Nazi Zombies